


I Guess That's Love

by huntress1013



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Did I mention I love this slash pairing very much, Fanmix, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, M/M, New 8Tracks added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season 3, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like I should apologize. Yes. Another fanmix. If I didn't work so much I would be more creative but there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess That's Love

Mix is set again in season three. PoV switches between Hannibal and Will. 

Adding and Kudos are love.

Enjoy!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/huntress1013/media/folder_zpsqygfkjrt.jpg.html)

Spotify: <https://open.spotify.com/user/huntress1013/playlist/2Y8e9Non2QsrbapZuLIDmO>

8Tracks: <http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/i-guess-that-s-love>

Tracklisting  
01 Sam Tinnesz - Man or a Monster ft. Zayde Wølf  
02 Halsey - Gasoline  
03 Ólafur Arnalds - So Close (feat. Arnor Dan)  
04 Lioness - They Clip the Wings of Birds  
05 Tom Odell - Can't Pretend  
06 Erin McCarley - Into The Fire  
07 Natasha Blume - Black Sea  
08 RAIGN - Don't Let Me Go  
09 Florence + The Machine - Bedroom Hymns  
10 Chromatics - Yes (Love Theme)


End file.
